


Why Can’t We Share?

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [9]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bisexual Hope Mikaelson, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman have a realization-they can share Landon Kirby. Will these sexy girls get Landon on board for this type of sharing?Begins in 2x06/2x07
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Sexy Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a threesome. I always wondered why the Hope/Landon/Josie situation never resulted in a poly relationship or at least a sexy threesome.(Considering both girls had crushes on each other and liked the same boy.)

Josie and Hope cornered Landon in his room alone. They looked at him seductively.

“Why choose?” Josie said and kissed Hope on the mouth,passionately.

“We can share.” Hope said after breaking the passionate kiss. Landon just looked at them,shocked as they took off each other’s shirts and were just in their bras and jeans.

“Uh-oh,Josie,maybe Landon doesn’t want to join in.” Hope said,chuckling as she groped Josie’s breasts and Josie giggled.

“Maybe he enjoys the show too much.” Josie said as both her and Hope sat down on Raf’s bed.

“Maybe.” Hope laughs while unclipping Josie’s bra to show off her glorious breasts and Josie does the same to Hope,kissing her passionately. Landon’s eyes are fixated on his two girlfriends and the fact he is growing an erection though his jeans just watching them kiss and fondle each other’s breasts. Hope unbuttons her jeans and Josie unbuttons her own,dropping them to the floor,leaving them just in their underwear or the lacy fabrics that consist of them.

Hope then breaks the kiss and straddles Landon and kisses him passionately too. Josie joins them and kisses Landon as soon as Hope breaks away. Hope breaks away and grabs a small cardboard packet from her jeans pocket and puts it on the nightstand next to Landon’s bed. It clearly says Trojan on the front and is blue.

“Good idea.” Josie says as she breaks her kiss with Landon and kisses Hope fiercely.

“He still hasn’t given us an answer.” Hope replies back. They both move to the other side of the bed than Landon and embrace together.

“Uhh...yes.” Landon finally mutters. He can’t believe this is happening-both girls? He disrobed of his shirt and jeans,just in his boxers. His erection is prominent in them and the girls gather around it and take it out of his boxers. They both move their hands up and down his shaft and look at him seductively. God,he’s going to burst!

“Who first,Landon?” Hope says,surly as she grabs a condom from the small packet and rolls it down his cock.

“It should be you.” Josie shots in and Hope nods and takes off her underwear alongside his.

“Fuck...” Landon moans as Hope takes him in. She’s bouncing on top of him,moving his cock in and out of her as Josie holds her and gropes her breasts. She’s moaning alongside with Josie,who’s watching them.

“Her pussy feel good,Landon?” Josie asks and he nods though his moans. He isn’t going to last long and he knows it.

“What about you,Hope? How’s his cock?” Josie whispered into Hope’s ear and Hope moaned.

“So good,Josie. So good.” She moans,and Landon lets out a groan and comes. Hope gets off him and disposes of the used condom in the trash bin.

Hope then lays on the opposite side of the bed and opens her legs. Josie buries her head in between them and starts licking and kissing Hope’s pussy,causing her to moan and Landon to look on in wonder. Hope’s hands are in Josie’s hair as she goes on and Hope keeps moaning until a loud one as she reaches her climax and Josie departs from between Hope’s legs.

Josie then disrobes of her underwear so all three people on the bed are stark naked. Hope goes on kissing Josie passionately as her hands explore Josie’s pussy and Josie breaks the kisses to moan and reach her own climax. Landon still watches as the girls are in passionate embraces and kisses,wondering how exactly this happened. His hands wanders towards his cock and grasping it as he were jerking off to some lesbian porn alone. He’s still flaccid but watches as both of his girlfriends paw at each other’s breasts and kiss each other passionately. Involuntary,Landon’s hands move up and down his cock as he watches them kiss and then touch each other in between the legs,on the slits hidden between. He moans as he does so and realizes his cock is almost fully erect. The girls take notice and lick his shaft and head together until he is fully erect and Hope rolls another condom down his shaft.

“Your turn,Josie.” She whispers seductively into Josie’s ear and Josie nods.

Josie gets on top of him and also takes him in and moans as she does so.

“His cock feels so good,doesn’t it,Josie?” Hope asks and Josie lets out a loud moan in response. He is thrusts upward,slow and gentle,into her. He enjoys the feeling of being inside her and moans.

“How’s her pussy,Landon?” Hope asks as she also moans and paws at Josie’s breasts and nipples,watching her boyfriend throughly fuck the other girl.

Landon lets out a loud moan in response and his thrusts become more erratic.

“That good,huh?” Hope whispered and Landon groans,reaching his second release of the night,and Josie gets off him and disposes of the used condom in the trash bin. She returns and gets in bed alongside Hope and then,finally Landon.

Both girls settle into him under the sheets,one on each arm. They snuggle together in content bliss.


	2. Bareback Surpise

It had been months since Landon had started his relationship with both girls but Hope’s room had became somewhat of their sexual playpen. Lots of lube,condoms(bought in bulk and many different types) ,and a few sex toys. He remembered their experiment with cloning his cock(Oh god,how hot they were making sure he was just right to make it) and now there were three of them-one each for the girls solo play and the other brightly shaded pink one was used on a strap-on between the two girls.  
He had gotten a letter from the girls to meet him in Hope’s room and arrived to see they were naked and had started without him,touching each other and moaning in between kissing each other. He looked in amazement for a bit before getting on bed with them and taking Hope’s right breast into his mouth and rubbing himself up and down on his cock. Hope and Josie noticed him and stopped kissing.  
“Naughty little sluts,you started without me.” He hissed as he looked on them,still grasping his cock up and down.  
“Should we tell Landon what we did a few months ago?” Josie asked  
“Perhaps. Or I could show him.” Hope said and Landon looked surprised,his erect cock standing in front of the two girls. Hope got on all fours and took his cock inside while eating out Josie who moaned at the feeling and the look of both her partners enjoying themselves as Landon thrusted in and out of her,groaning and moaning alongside Hope.  
“Fuck...fuck...you feel so good...” Hope moaned as she took in Landon’s bare cock and began thrusting herself alongside his own thrusts and he moaned  
“No...god,I’m gonna...” Landon moaned and his thrusts became more erratic as he moaned “ah...fuck...ah...” as sprouts of hot cum flooded the inside of Hope and she moaned “oh god...you feel so good. Yeah,cum inside me,baby.”. Josie reaches her own climax as Hope does and Landon pulls out,spent and looking worried.  
“What do you do that for?” Landon asked  
“Josie and I got on birth control so we could feel you cum inside us.” Hope said,getting off all fours and sitting lotus style. She looked at her own cum filled pussy and moaning  
“Josie,Baby,it feels so good. So warm,babe.” Hope moaned and then Josie kissed her passionately and they began to massage each other’s breasts.  
Landon then kisses Josie as Hope breaks away and watches as they kiss each other. Landon breaks his kiss from Josie to kiss Hope and touch her breasts.

He breaks the kiss and looks at both of them,on either side of him,Josie looking at him seductively and Hope,dripping his cum from her pussy on her bed sheets. He’s gotta admit even the thinnest of condoms couldn’t compare to fucking her bareback and cumming inside her.

Hope lays down on her bed watching as Josie and Landon kiss again,Hope occasionally giving Landon a few gentle pulls on his cock,roaring it to to life.

Josie positions herself laying down next to Hope as Landon enters her,feeling how she feels bareback and thrusting as Josie and Hope kiss and fondle each other breasts. The sight causes Landon to thrust fast and hard and Josie breaks her kiss with Hope to moan.  
She moans and “oh god,Hope,he feels...” as he goes on with the pace of his thrusts to the point where the dam bursts inside him and he lets go inside her,spilling himself as he does. Josie follows him shortly afterward,before he pulls away and sees both his girlfriends with their legs spread,pussies full of his cum and dripping.

It is incredibly arousing to see and he moans and they both look at each other as he takes the sight in. They laugh together as Landon looks confused.  
“Told you he would like it.” Hope says and Josie nods,giggling. Landon slips in between them,taking them both into his arms and kissing them both on the forehead as he settles into Hope’s bed with the both of them.


	3. Double the Penetration, Double The Fun!

Hope slipped a bullet vibrator inside herself before securing the strap on on herself. She quickly lubed it up before shoving it up Josie’s wanting ass and grabbing her on to her lap as Josie’s rocked against her,slowly taking the dildo in and out of her ass as she moaned.

Hope heard another moan,a more manly moan come from the other side of the room.

“Yes, Hope...fuck her.” He moaned out,grasping his erect cock up and down

“Josie,what would you say if I asked Landon to come over and fuck you in your pussy,hmm?” She whispered into Josie’s ear and she moaned out.

“Landon...” she moaned out as she played with herself and then mentioned to Landon to come closer as he got on the other side of Josie and slammed his cock inside Josie’s pussy.

“So full...” Josie moaned as she rocked against them both.

“Fuck...” Hope moaned as she reached down into her pussy to speed up the vibrator. All of three of their moans and short breaths mingled in the air as they felt utterly and totally joined together. Landon was the first to break,filling Josie with a load of hot jizz and Josie followed soon afterwards, loudly. Hope was the final one as she let out a scream and pulled out the strap on. Landon and Josie had already gotten to cuddling while she moved to remove the bullet vibrator and strap on off her and clean them up before returning to the bed with her partners and snuggling close to them.

“Next time,it’s your turn Hope.” Josie whispered as she and Hope ran circles around Landon’s chest before joining their mouths in a kiss while Landon watched. Landon then got kisses from both the girls.

“As soon as Landon’s ahem,up for it.” Hope whispered back and Landon looked at them.

“You know,you can always get yourselves ready...while I watch.” Landon whispered

“You’re a little voyeur, aren’t you? Liking watching both of us fuck while you jerk off.” Hope whispered as she and Josie detangled themselves from Landon. Landon sat up on Hope’s bed,on the far side, watching as Josie got on top of Hope. Hope started to lick Josie’s folds,tasting some of Landon’s seed in front of her face as Josie started eating out Hope as Landon watched.

Short, breathy moans filled the air as the girls went on licking each other. Soon,they became even closer together and louder as the girls reached their climaxes together before laying down next to each other and playing with each other’s pussies as they both moaned.

Landon let out his own moans as he watched intently before his lower half finally perked up. Josie went and got the strap on while Hope climbed on top of Landon, facing him as she guided him inside her, and started slowly guiding him in and out of her while Josie plopped the bullet vibrator inside her and put on the strap on as she lubed it up and shoved in Hope’s ass. Hope jerked at the new sensation of having both her holes filled at the same time as she still went on riding Landon while Josie pounded her ass from behind.

“Fuck...yes.oh god...” Hope moaned as she felt her climax upcoming fast. She broke first this time,her walls clenching around Landon’s cock. Landon followed shortly after and finally Josie, when she saw the looks of utter pleasure on both of her partner’s faces.

“Fuck.” Josie moaned out as she pulled herself out of Hope and went to clean up the sex toys used. She saw in the mirror that Landon had started to go down on Hope as she heard Hope’s moans as she cleaned them. She finally sighed as Hope let out a loud screech, indicating she had gotten there again. She clawed back into Hope’s bed as they cuddled together. All three were breathless and covered in sweat,as they all drifted into sleep.


	4. Landon’s Backdoor

Landon gulped as the girls looked at him, expect on his answer.

“Who do you want to fuck? Take your own cock in your ass?” Hope asked, holding the strap-on. Landon didn’t answer, he had agreed to this.

“Coin toss, then.” Josie said and Hope nodded.

“Heads.” Hope called out as Josie called Tails. It landed onTails and Josie lubed up the strap on and slipped a little bullet vibrator inside herself before diving into Landon’s ass and slightly moving in and out of it, to get Landon used to it.

“Not bad..” he moaned as Josie picked up the pace and Hope was at his side,playing with his cock as Josie pounded into his ass.

“Ah...fuck...fuck...” he moaned as he felt Hope’s head and mouth descend on his cock, moving up and down as Josie hit a spot inside him he had never felt before and he let out a loud screech.

“Fuck...I’m cuming..” he moaned as he filled Hope’s mouth up with his cum as a powerful orgsam hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Hope, you cheater..” Josie said as she pulled out of his ass and moaned herself.

In response, Hope kissed Josie on the open mouth, transferring some of Landon’s cum into Josie’s mouth. Landon looked on, aroused.

“He always tastes so good, doesn’t he?” Hope whispered as she reached down and played with Josie until she reached her climax with a loud moan. Hope scooted herself up to Landon’s mouth, her pussy fully on display as Landon dove inside her folds and lapped her up until Hope let out a scream and pulled on Landon’s hair as she did so.

They fell back into Hope’s bed, all three together in a pile of limbs and naked body parts.

Landon was still mostly breathless from his earlier orgsam, the most powerful and pleasurable he had ever had. Considering he had been in both the girls’ asses, mouths ,pussies, and hands- that was saying a lot.

“Not a cheater, Josie. I picked Heads so I decided to take that literally. Landon sure as hell didn’t mind.” Hope whispered.


End file.
